Isolated Secluded Unaccompanied Alone
by SapphireSecret
Summary: As far as Videl is concerned, both of her parents died after the Cell Games, not just her Mother. All alone, surrounded by people and drowning in their lies, Videl is searching for the truth. But can she handle it? Not as cheesy as it sounds. VidelxGohan
1. Chapter 1

Okay, let me just say: **I love reviews!**  
Secondly, I am giving no set time for updates. I'm sorry, but I don't work well under pressure. I may never be an actual author. (lol)

And as for one particular review I got, I am replying to you. The fabulous person (you know who you are) said:

_"I'm not sure I entirely agree with mixing Japanese phrases into_  
_it. My general rule for my own fanfiction is that if I'm writing in English,_  
_stick entirely to English and treat it as a translation of the original_  
_Japanese, or whatever language the characters are intended to be speaking."_

You make a good point. But, I'm writing it as it goes in my head, really. I just can't see Goten calling Gohan anything other than Nii-chan, for example, and I get what you were saying about them perhaps having a language of their own (that part is not in the quote) and I'm just saying that, oddly enough, in my head they speak mainly some odd mixture of Japanese and English (like Spanglish but different) with German and Spanish mixed in. You see, I'm an American, and so I speak english. but I'm taking japanese classes, my father knows german, and before I did japanese my parents tried to make me learn spanish. It's not as if I could carry on a real conversation yet in any of those languages except english yet, but do you see what I'm getting at? I'm leaving out the german and the spanish but that's just how it goes naturally in my head. And I'm not really going overboard.

The only none-english word I use in this chapter is _'baka._' Which means _'stupid.'_

Disclaimer--- _**I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z OR ANY OTHER MANGA SADLY.....THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR, UH, RESPECTIVE OWNERS. AKIRA TORIYAMA CREATED DRAGON BALL.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 1:

Videl Satan has never liked girly things. She has never liked small talk, frills, flirting, simpering, any and all beautifying products, and certainly not skimpy little red dresses that would make her feel like a slut.

_'And yet here I am...'_ Videl thought bitterly. She was currently attending one of Hercule's many parties, after his glorious and over-publicized defeat of Cell. She was never allowed to come to these until she was sixteen, and wasn't forced to come until eighteen. These were not normal parties. These were hook-up parties, filled with rich, scantily dressed young women and rich, buff jocks from Hercule's Gym, all looking to get laid.

That's just the kids' room. The thought of the "adult room" is terrifying. The place is a harem.

Hercule was always adamant about Videl never dating. It was so ironic, how he was overprotective in that one area, but Videl appreciated it. It meant the men would leave her alone. However, recently Hercule seemed to have gotten it into his oversized head that his daughter needed to marry, to "better the family." And to get him even more rich than he already is. The greedy little bastard.

It made Videl sick how he kept making her go to these parties, sending her out to match-making sessions...of course, filled only with men **he** approved of. All to use her so he could get more money. She happened to know that the man tried to get her an engagement for marriage with Trunks Briefs. The child was seven years old! She nearly died of embarrassment.

She would much rather be in the in the Gym, beating up some of Hercule's students, or going about Satan City beating up the petty criminals that dared to pollute **her** city with crime. Hell, she just wanted to punch something.

Martial Arts has always been her escape. She loved the adrenaline, the push and pull of the dance-like battles. She was small, but made up for it in speed and guile. She was the best around, and she could defeat **anyone.**

She must always exercise control, however. It scared her sometimes how strong she was. She hasn't used her full strength in years.

Videl involuntarily thought back to a school dance, when she was fifteen. She remembered every detail in disgusting clarity. Erasa had left the dance crying. Her boyfriend of seven months had dumped her in the middle of the dance in front of everyone, for another girl. She had followed her out the door, looking for her. Her search didn't last long, because Erasa started screaming. When Videl rounded the corner into the parking lot behind the cafeteria, she saw a large man on top of her best friend. He was ripping at her dress, tearing at her bra.

Videl saw red.

That type of fury was something Videl had never experienced before. A sort of heat was tearing through her, amplifying everything. She felt powerful and deadly. She finally understood how someone could murder when in a rage.

She shouted a battle cry and ran at him. The man jumped up, and aimed a punch at Videl's face. She knocked it aside as if it were nothing, and felt the bones in his hand and arm shatter. He screamed horribly, but it was interrupted by an even more horrible gurgling noise, as blood filled his throat. Videl had punched clear through his torso. She felt his ribs cave as her fist split his skin and ripped through muscles, snapping tendons. Having gone through his soft stomach, her fist reached his spine and it broke easily, making a horrific sound that haunts her nightmares.

Videl shuddered violently.

"Hey, babe. You cold?" Videl was brought back to the present by a man who had come up to Videl, and wrapped one arm around her shoulders, the other resting on her stomach. He was grinning stupidly, and when Videl looked up at him with a death glare, it got wider. "I could keep you warm..." The hand on her stomach started sliding downward, but before it got anywhere he was already out cold.

And across the room.

"Oops." '_So much for conserving my strength...hey, at least I got to punch someone.'_

"Geez 'Del, you just can't go to any of these things without knocking **someone **out, can you," Sharpner said chuckling. He had been walking up to give the moron harassing Videl a piece of his mind, but got beaten to the punch. Literally.

Videl frowned at him. He was making reference to the last party they were at, when Sharpner suddenly decided he had a crush on Videl. That had been weird. Thank Kami she beat the idea out of him.

Erasa walked up. "Well, at least she can walk by a mirror without having to stop and tell herself how hot she is." She did an imitation of Sharpner flexing at himself, which looked very humorous as she was wearing a tiny black strapless.

After the incident at the dance, Erasa had called Hercule after holding Videl as she threw up. Erasa had thrown up as well, but she wasn't the one soaked in blood. Videl thought that Erasa would hate her after seeing her kill someone, but somehow quite the opposite happened. Videl had been more or less catatonic afterwords and Erasa had been there for her. They already considered each other to be their closest friends, but since then they were even closer. Like sisters, almost. Everyone finds this to be odd, even themselves really, as they are complete opposites. Like strawberries and peppers.

Hercule kept the whole thing quiet, and nobody knows the whole story except for those three. Even the investigators were told only partially the truth, which they believed utterly, as the story came from the Champ's mouth itself.

"Wow, Sharpner. She has you pegged," Videl laughed as Erasa crooned to her imaginary biceps.

"Oh, shove off," Sharpner snapped, upset. Then he grinned. "You're doing it all wrong anyway, baka. It's like **this!**" Sharpner took off the coat of his tux and started flexing in an even more ridiculous manner than Erasa. Jutting out his chest and squatting slightly, he stretched out one of his arms in a super-hero pose, as if he were about to fly away, and slowly brought them in at different angles, his muscles bulging. He looked ridiculous.

Watching her friends having their competition, Videl doubled over laughing at their antics. _'I have to go through the security tapes and get a recording of this. Priceless.' _Then she realized something. _'They've cheered me up... I hadn't even realized what they were doing.' _Videl smiled. These were her two only real friends. All the others want her for her fame, money, or to use her to get to Hercule.

Just then, Videl's red pump started beeping. She pulled her small Capsule Corp. communication watch from the irritating footwear. The voice of the portly Police Chief came through. "Miss Videl! The Red Shark Gang has--" Videl scowled. If it's not one thing it's another. The Red Shark Gang has been at war against the Satan City Police Force for nearly three months now and Videl couldn't get a day's rest. "--invaded the southern quadrant of the city. They have set fire to Satan Mall. It has spread to an apartment complex, and is heading due north. There are citizens trapped in the mall. There are approximately forty of their gang members placed here with firepower. We are in need of your assistance!" Videl was horrified. She had thought they were making progress, but then they pull something like this. That mall named after Hercule is the size of a football stadium! "Yessir, I'm on my way. Over."

"'Del! Wait," Sharpner said, shocked. "You can't go there, that's too dangerous. Even for you!"

"Oh, okay, I see your point," Videl started sarcastically. "I'll just ditch and let all of those people die then, if you're so very worried," she rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine. There's no way I am going to let that gang walk all over us."

"Then I'm going with you!"

"No way in hell, Sharpner. You may be number one in the ring, but you can't handle guys with guns. Besides, I need you here to help cover me. I'm pretty sure they'll notice if I disappear."

Sharpner growled, conceding.

"Doll..." Erasa used her old nickname for Videl. It was close to Videl's normal nickname, 'Del, but Erasa used say that Videl is so tiny and cute but strong that she's like one of those little porcelain dolls she used to collect. "I know you're not going to change your mind. I also know that you're so strong, no one in the whole world could beat you," she continued childishly. "Just, please, **please** be careful.**" **Erasa gave Videl a big hug, but then stepped back frowning.

"Hey, wait. I thought your Dad said you couldn't help the police anymore," Erasa accused.

Videl pinched Erasa's cheek. "Dear, since when have I ever cared about what Hercule says?"

Videl turned and ran to the door.

* * *

Well? What do you think?! please please please review! I mean, I was really nervous about writing this...I might not've even done it. But then, I read all of those wonderful reviews and they gave me the nicest warmest feeling inside, and so I wrote this. Also, I'm much better at describing and talking about things than with dialogue. Did I do too much of that? I mean, it just seemed awkward writing them talking. I did my best though, and it came easier as I kept going. **  
I embrace constructive criticism!!** Seriously. I'm fresh with this. I **need** help. And I'm not getting any help from any real person I know, because I get teased enough as it is for being a dbz fanatic. (They have no souls.) Oh, and obviously I'm still just getting started.


	2. Chapter 2

Let me just say THIS. DID. NOT. COME. EASILY. And yeah, I changed the chapter. The next chapter was going to be Gohan's POV and what he was doing during all of this, but it just didn't work. So I incorporated it into this one!

As for the title of my story, **I suck at naming things **and in the beginning it was just "Alone" but then I thought it was unoriginal and bad so I looked up some synonyms for it, and then I changed the title to "Isolated. Secluded. Unaccompanied. ...Alone." but all of the periods got taken out when I told the website the name for some reason.

Disclaimer- _**I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z OR ANY OTHER MANGA SADLY...THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR, UH, RESPECTIVE OWNERS. AKIRA TORIYAMA CREATED DRAGON BALL.  
**_

* * *

Chapter 2:

The scene below her was utter chaos. From the gargantuan super-mall and surrounding buildings, a fiery hot blaze towered blindingly into to sky. Ignoring all attempts made to quench it, the inferno cast everything around it into a harsh red glow. On the streets, violence reigned. Explosions rang through the air, gunfire and shouts accenting their bass tones. Videl gagged on the thick plumes of smoke rising around her through the open hatch of her jet copter.

Gritting her teeth, Videl eased the air craft downward, searching for a place to land, but was immediately assaulted by a hail of bullets. Pulling on the controls with gloved hands, Videl lifted her jet copter out of range and angled it to circle around a fast food restaurant, towards the alleyway where the liable masked gunman was crouched with a sub-machine gun, to come at him from behind.

In a single practiced, fluid motion, Videl leapt from her jet copter, turning mid-air to push the large button on the outside of the machine to capsulize it. The capsule landed in her outstretched palm as she thrust the other at the ground, using her momentum to flip her feet in a solid double-kick on the back of the man. He careened into a parked vehicle, and laid there in an unmoving heap.

Shouts sounded from outside the alley. Two stunned men witnessed the windshield of their car being crushed by their fellow gang member, who had been launched spectacularly into it by some abnormal teenage girl. Taking aim at a charging Videl, they raised their guns, but she was already in their faces and yanked the weapons from their hands.

"I don't like guns," Videl snarled, and crushed the barrels in her iron grip.

The smaller of the two men stood paralyzed, while his more muscular companion turned tail and ran. Videl struck the first with his own gun across the temple, rendering him unconscious, then leapt over his body towards the fleeing second, tossing aside the useless metal in her hands.

Videl rounded a corner onto a deserted highway, in pursuit of the fleeing coward, but was confronted with the sight of several burning buildings, one of them being a five-story law firm. Sections of the building were beginning to cave, flames devouring their supports, but what caught Videl's attention was the people leaning out of a large picture window on the top floor, gasping for oxygen, with black smoke spilling out around them.

Videl cursed and changed course to the burning building.

Videl was very close to the fighting now, the sounds of shouting and gunfire loud over the crackling roar of the flames swamping many of the buildings around her. Looking down the highway, Videl could see why there were no firemen helping these people; The Red Shark Gang was dominating a full blown shoot-out with the Satan City Police Force with the firetrucks caught in the wayside. The air was polluted with soot and smoke that faintly reflected the flickering glow of the surrounding fires, tinging the air with swirling reds and grays.

As she approached the flaming law firm, Videl forcibly relaxed her muscles and summoned from within herself her Passion.

Every night, starting around when Videl was thirteen years old, she would spend at least an hour in meditation. Eventually, during these sessions, she began to feel a sort of pulling in her center. If she focused on it, it would dissipate, but if she relaxed and just let be, it would grow. Normally if confronted with this sort of anomaly, Videl might have been frightened. But this was warm, comfortable, as if it were the most natural thing in the world, and she knew it was utterly a part of her.

It **was** her.

The more Videl had meditated, the faster her warmth would come, the easier it would come. It would die down once she left her meditative state, but after a while, she had begun to feel it flickering in her fully conscious moments, coming only when she was feeling extreme emotions, but especially in battle. When it did come, it was like she was utilizing a hundred and ten percent of her body's prowess, as if her senses were multiplied, as if she were the newest Wonder Woman. As years passed, she grew more control over her warmth. It was like her soul awakening, her spirit soaring, empowering her and covering her willpower with an unbreakable barrier. It was her Passion.

Fueled with her Passion, Videl made a running start at the building. Concentrating on flowing the powerful feeling into her legs, she leaped, soaring high. Reaching the fifth floor, Videl grabbed onto a windowsill, and braced her feet against the outside of the burning building. Grunting, she heaved herself into the room the people were in.

Smoke immediately assaulted Videl's senses, making her sinuses burn and her eyes water as it filled her throat, causing her to cough harshly. Scrambling over to the window, she mimicked the three others, leaning out of it for a prayer of oxygen.

Videl looked over at the people next to her. Two men and one woman dangled limply over the side of the building, their faces crusty and covered with soot; their only sign of life was their debilitated wheezing. Standing, Videl held her breath while scooping the citizens up and slinging them over her shoulders, balancing them as best she could on her small frame. There would be no time for a second trip.

Videl clamped her eyes shut, flowing her Passion to her legs, but did not control herself as well she had when entering the flaming law firm. Before she jumped, Videl's Passion flared, destroying the floor beneath them.

Forcing herself not to waste her precious oxygen with a scream, Videl landed painfully in the fourth floor with debris and the people on top her.

Rolling onto all fours, Videl coughed and gagged, choking on the hot thick smoke, her skin burning. _'What just happened? It felt like the floor exploded, but there were no flames when we fell.' _Cursing mentally, Videl squinted around her, seeing only blackness but for a bright orange flickering from the open elevator shaft and from in between the wooden panels of flooring beneath her.

With aching lungs and a pounding head, Videl stood, snarling, and clutched the armpits of one of the men. _'It's going to be that much harder getting out of here now, and these guys needs oxygen ASAP.'_

Having lost all sense of direction, she hefted the moaning citizens to a wall she hoped led outside. Focusing with all her might, Videl filled herself with her Passion. Praying she wouldn't kill them all, Videl lifted the people over her shoulders again, and leaped into a flying kick at the wall, demolishing it.

Immediately, Videl was struck with sweet, blessed fresh air and was soaring outward, her Passion coursing through her.

For a mad moment, she imagined she could fly.

Videl's fanciful daydream ended with her ascent, her stomach flip-flopping as she began to fall. With a shriek, Videl slammed her eyes shut, bracing herself for the painful impact with the ground some thirty to thirty-five feet away.

Videl landed heavily on her feet in an odd sort of squatting position, the people still piled on her shoulders precariously. She was entirely stunned, her mouth popping open into a comical "o" shape. The landing hadn't been painful the least.

Sighing shakily, Videl quickly headed to where the shoot-out had been when she first entered the burning building just minutes before. The the nearly one-sided fight had dispersed into many, smaller skirmishes, farther down the highway and into the smaller streets. Ambulances and firetrucks occupied the space now, with paramedics scattered about doing their jobs.

Videl deposited the three people she rescued and, shaking off the over-protective paramedics who were attempting to hospitalize her for her scrapes, examined the many bodies lying about the highway. Videl was sickened. The gang had lost a good number of it's members, but there were three policemen down for every two gang members.

Videl ran down the highway with a feral snarl and battle-lust, towards the main entrance of the flaming Satan Mall where the remaining gang members were now regrouping. She arrived at the scene to witness the men shooting a tipped police car with two citizens cowering behind it to bits, all of them laughing almost insanely as they screamed.

Most gangs avoided these kinds of lunatics, but this was not a normal gang. They were totally sexist, only allowing men to join, and attracted all kinds of deranged crazies with their twisted rules. On top of that, their leader had some sort of personal vendetta against Hercule; hence their attacking all things with the Satan name attached.

That included herself.

Leaping forward, Videl stood before them, with her arms crossed and head held high. "Hey! What do you freaks think you're doing?"

The gang members laughed loudly at the sight of their challenger being a little girl.

"In case you morons couldn't figure this out, I am **Videl Satan**, and I'm certain your boss would be **very **pleased if you were to bring me to him... well, that is if any of you weak, cowardly **bastards** could actually manage to get a hold of me," Videl spat, drawing the gang members' attention.

Several gang members pulled their handguns and took pot shots at her. Videl narrowed her eyes, her brow furrowing in concentration as she tracked the bullets. Dancing in a most exotic way, Videl smiled while weaving through the deadly projectiles, having fun. She was making all on the other side of the guns more nervous by the second. This chick was moving almost faster than they could see, and getting closer very fast. But it's impossible to dodge bullets! Isn't it?

Feeling ridiculous, Videl was forced into doing a stupid sort of pirouetting leap with bullets flying beneath her outstretched limbs, and backhanded a man across the throat in an immediate knockout.

Videl stepped out of the path of a bullet as she grabbed the wrist of a criminal, breaking it, and kneed him in the stomach as she twisted him over her hip and into another behind her. Videl immediately jerked into a crouch as bullets flew over her head and into two other men behind her, whose dead bodies fell on top of her.

Videl had been about to snap her legs up from underneath her, thus springing into an excellent power-punch that would've immediately incapacitated her target, when those imbeciles shot their friends down on top of her. Making her wobble under their unexpected weight, the corpses doused Videl with their warm blood.

Freezing for a split-second, an icy feeling convulsed through Videl. She had flashbacks. The blood. There was blood on her. There was warm, sickly-sticky-salty blood **on her.** Again. Just like at the dance. The feeling of her fist slicing through him, crushing him... The sound. The feel. The smell.

The blood.

Choking on the hot, rancid bile that rose in her throat, Videl immediately threw the corpses away from her with her right arm unsteadily, and jumping to her feet, threw a poorly controlled left hook at the shoulder of a man in front of her, his scream assaulting her eardrums as blood spurted from the limb.

With both of her arms occupied, Videl had failed to defend her left side, which was quickly taken advantage of by one of the gang members, who, brandishing a knife, dove for her.

Videl yelped, seeing what was to happen, but was too slow to prevent this end.

The knife never made it to it's destination. The man holding it had suddenly and very randomly gone sailing through the air very quickly, landing very far away, as a small pinprick in their sight. Videl had felt the man's blade snag the silky material of her baggy shirt. That had been close.

Videl looked for what could have caused such a thing to happen, (that man had really gone far) and her jaw dropped. All on the highway were stunned, frozen in place.

Before her was a large teenager retracting his leg from the kick that had sent the man literally flying, but that wasn't what had Videl staring. He was wearing a black spandex body suit, fitting like a second skin to show large, defined muscles. His torso and crotch was covered by an overly long sleeveless green tunic, buckled around the waist by a thick black belt with a large silver buckle. He wore clunky white boots and gloves, the tips of the boots decorated with silver horizontal stripes, and fastened to his shoulders by two big silver buttons was a large red cape, billowing behind him in the sooty wind. Adorning his head was a shining black helmet with two antenna poking out of the forehead and small vertical silver lines that ran up the front, trailing to the back. A black reflective visor protruded from the helmet, covering the upper half of his face, while the lower half smiled goofily down at her.

_'Who the heck is this idiot?'_

"Who...who **are** you," Videl asked, regaining her ability to speak.

The superhero wannabe just stared at her with his mouth hanging open slightly, frozen.

Gohan had been ignoring the fighting up the highway in favor of rescuing the hundreds of innocent people trapped within the inferno that engulfed the mall, when he noticed on his last trip a ton of gunfire coming from directly in front of the building he was in. After setting down the little old lady he had, Gohan flew over to investigate, and beheld an amusing sight.

There were many large, muscled crooks with guns firing at a small teenage girl who danced about the rounds, a ballerina among the bullets, smiling with elation in a way that greatly reminded Gohan of little Goten.

Scraped and covered in soot, the girl wore a long, formerly white baggy t-shirt that shifted on her form as she moved, flattering her. When she jumped it lifted up, revealing a slim purple shirt underneath and tight black jean shorts with handcuffs clipped to the belt loop. On her hands were torn black fighting gloves, and she wore sensible tan boots reached up to cover her calves. The girl's blue eyes sparked with excitement, her messy black hair dancing around her in pigtails.

The girl rushed forward, leapt gracefully around the bullets while simultaneously taking an enemy out, and had quickly knocked more unconscious when a criminal shot at her. The girl ducked, and the bullets hit his comrades. The corpses fell on top of her, their blood spilling onto her, and her eyes widened as she staggered.

_'Ah... Hematophobia.'_

She immediately shoved the bodies off of her, and Gohan sensed the small teenager's considerable ki spike wildly in panic. She punched a gang member on the shoulder, causing Gohan to wince when she almost removed the appendage.

She did these things impulsively, leaving her left ribs open for an attack, and a man lunged for it. Her eyes widened but she was too slow to avoid a painful end from his knife.

Gohan stepped in then, and kicked the deplorable man all the way to HFIL.

But now, Gohan was lost somehow. He stared down at the girl, and saw her lips moving on her still-pale face, but paid no notice as he looked into her eyes. Gohan had seen her eyes were blue, but...

Wow. Blue.

Videl rolled her eyes. _'Well that's just great... I've got a dumb one, in both senses.'_

Tearing her gaze from the Dumb One, Videl cast her attention to the battle at hand.

The Red Shark Gang members had holstered their guns, and with none of them a stranger to the gym and all bearing a bladed weapon of some sort, they had encircled Videl and the Caped Weirdo with confidence. The mentally depraved criminals had decided that this was one of those special tricks they had heard of, and if they ditched the guns they wouldn't stand a chance.

Gohan snapped out of it, and made himself focus on the crooks around him. He almost sighed when he saw them opting for close-range. As if he needed another advantage.

Not daunted in the least by this change, Videl shouted a battle cry and dashed forward unexpectedly, startling them all, and aimed herself towards a particularly brutish looking man brandishing twin blades. Videl blocked the arm with the first knife and ducked under the second, elbowing him in the ribs from below, cracking them, and finished with a harsh blow to the liver. The thug's eyes rolled back in his head, and he collapsed pathetically.

Videl turned, keeping her guard up against the surrounding enemies, and was about to lash out at a man to her left when the Twit in Tights beat her to it, punching him and four others out effortlessly with just one hit each.

Following the momentum from his attack last, Gohan twisted around and kicked a fifth man in the gut, his cape billowing out impressively behind him. He was smiling.

Suddenly feeling competitive, Videl immediately slammed her fist into the forehead of one man and grabbed the hair of another, using both of them to lift herself into the air and, turning, slammed the man's face she had a hold of against her knee. Still in the air, Videl twisted and hooked her ankle around another man's neck, knocking him unconscious and into one of his fellows. Twirling rapidly as she fell, Videl swung her feet out, smashing them into the faces of two men, breaking their noses and jaws harshly.

Still turning, Videl dropped to the ground underneath an attack and swept a foot out, knocking the feet out of under three of the men around her.

The outlandishly dressed teenager assisting Videl coordinated his attacks with hers. Easily dropping to his hands, Gohan rapidly kicked each of the falling men out cold before they hit the ground, and was springing back up to his feet within a second.

Videl and the disguised Gohan stood back to back, spinning around each other as they fought the numerous enemies side by side, as a team.

With both of them smiling, they appeared to be freakish demons from hell to the gang members.

Quickly, all of the remaining Red Shark Gang members were incapacitated by the crime fighting duo, and the ones who attempted an escape were shown the same treatment. None would go to jail without a trip to the hospital first.

Videl was now facing the Superhero Wannabe alone on the highway, with the battle-adrenaline fading from her system. The smile slid from her face, and was replaced with menacing scowl.

"Is everything alright, Miss," asked the Masked Moron, noticing the change in her demeanor. He was obviously changing his voice, making it deeper, and spoke in an overly pompous manner, probably in what he thought was a heroic fashion. It made Videl think of how Hercule changed when he bragged about his victory at the Cell Games six years ago, and she hated it.

"Well," she snapped, striding toward the masked teenager.

His smile faltered.

"You never answered my question. Who are you," demanded Videl.

"Go- um...stuhh...err," he stuttered, leaning away from the girl's intense glare. Internally, Gohan was slapping himself. _'I can't believe I forgot to think of a name!'_

Really, how stupid.

"Wha... What's **your **name," shot back Gohan unexpectedly, leaning over Videl with his fists on his hips.

Videl blinked. He didn't already know? What rock did this weirdo crawl out from under? Videl opened her mouth to answer condescendingly, but no sound came out.

She didn't want to tell him her name. She would be treated differently because of her title.

"I don't have any obligation to reveal that information to you," she said smugly. "However, unlike you, I am an agent for the S.C.P.F., and I am requesting your identification. What. Is. Your. Name?" _'Too bad an __**agent **__for the S.C.P.F., isn't an __**officer**__...__but the Masked Moron doesn't need to know that.__'_

Beneath his helmet, Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Well... officer," he said, stressing the word, "I am afraid that since you have shown me no badge, and I have committed no crimes, I too 'don't have any obligation to reveal that information to you.'" Gohan smirked, enjoying his teasing."Unless, of course, you consider my saving your life a crime... Miss," he finished sardonically.

Videl's eyes widened as she recalled how she had acted when the blood from those corpses dumped onto her, how terrified she had been in that instant, and felt humiliated at her show of weakness. Videl huffed angrily, standing at her full height, which didn't even come close to his shoulders, and glared up at at this... buffoon in front of her. This really **strong **buffoon in front of her.

Videl wanted to punch him in the face.

She hated that she had been damselized. She, Videl Satan, 'The City's Daughter', a heroine of justice and the best agent the S.C.P.F. has, had been a **damsel in distress!** A little girl surrounded by big men, scared of blood. Harmless, normal, **blood!** Glancing down at herself, Videl immediately glared up at the man again, suppressing a shudder. She had large blotches of red splattered and streaming across herself, the offending liquid mixing with the soot covering her bodice. Videl's glare intensified, with the anger and embarrassment behind it growing. She knew this guy had saved her ass, and that she should be grateful. She also knew that there was no way she could have launched that man assaulting her from before so far, and his fighting skills were beyond impressive. This guy was good.

Videl **really **wanted to punch him in the face.

"Can you keep a secret, Miss," the Twit in Tights inquired randomly, cocking his head. He was still smirking. Was he **laughing** at her?

"Yes," she replied stiffly.

A warm breeze embraced Videl, somehow soothing her, and the Boy In Spandex floated, literally **floated** backwards from the gaping teenage girl in front of him. The Masked Moron's smirk widened into a smile as he said smoothly, "So can I."

The Superhero flew away.

* * *

This...might be more than one chapter...

Did you like it? Please **Review** with any and all comments! I work faster with more reviews. It's fuel in the tank, ya know?

_Hematophobia: _A fear of blood or the sight of blood; also written haematophobia. (For those of you who don't know)

I'm really worried about this chapter being tedious to sift through, I tried to keep it from getting so long, but...but there was so much to say! Anyway, I need to get a bad guy. Any ideas? The usual thing is to get some random RR Androids up in there, but that's just...cliche. Predictable. You know? Some people pull it off quite nicely, but I want something else. I was toying with the idea of having the remnants of Frieza's army come and wreak havoc, but idk. Maybe I'll work it out without a major villain.

miss-apple-dbz: I'm really glad you like it so far, and you hit almost everything spot on. I loved your review! Wildkat137: Oh my gosh that was so much help- I was having trouble sticking to my tenses, and I hadn't even thought about sentence fragments... You helped a lot! Your review was also amazing, I went back and reread it quite a few times... UltimateGohan42: Thanks! Ludy Cress: I'll try with not being so nervous, and I noticed I was taking this way too seriously and it sucked all the fun right out of writing my story. Cr3at1v3M1nd25: The bold words are the ones that have emphasis on them, in how they were thought or spoken. cap red: Why thank you! And I had quite a bit of fun with Sharpner and Erasa. As for the english and japanese, as I write this story, I'm finding it coming out with much less japanese than I imagined. Not that that's a bad thing, but there really probably will only be a light splattering of it here and there. Oh, and I'm afraid that I really must have Goten call Gohan nii-chan. To me at least, it just somehow changes the relationship, the essence of it all... Yeah, yeah, it's stupid- but oh well. I'm quirky that way. Thank you so much for the encouragement! spang141: Ohoho. I had fun writing that. *chuckle.* Razamataz22: Yessir! By the way, I love your stories. (Just saying.)

As I said before: **Constructive Criticism. **I'm a big girl. I can take it.**  
**


End file.
